Blog użytkownika:Anonim-jws/Przyjaciel czy wróg
Witam wszystkich. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, wiec proszę o wyrozumiałość. Komentarze pozytywne i negatywne mile widziane. Kilka informacji. 1. Akcja dzieje się we współczesnym świecie, ale możliwe, że kilka rzeczy będzie wyprzedzać naszą technologię. 2. Główni bohaterowie mają 24 lata i wyglądają jak w JWS 2. 3. Jeżeli chodzi o hiccstrid to może będzie, ale w późniejszych rozdziałach. Prolog (Narrator) Berk. Piękne i duże miasto, położone nad morzem. Ludzie są tu mili i pracowici. Wszystko byłoby świetnie, gdyby nie smoki. Nie, nie chodzi mi o wielkie, latające gady. Smoki to organizacja przestępcza. Mordują ludzi, nigdy nie zostawiają żadnych śladów. Żadnych, poza jednym. Na każdym ciele zostawili swój symbol, smoka wypalonego na czole. Do wali z tą, jakże niebezpieczną grupą, została powołana organizacja o nazwie Wandale. W skład tej ściśle tajnej organizacji wchodzą między innymi: Pyskacz Gbur- szef organizacji. Wielki mężczyzna o blond włosach. Zajmuje się robotą papierową i planowaniem. Astrid Hofferson- najlepszy tajny agent. Przywódczyni najlepszej grupy agentów. Sączysmsrk Jorgenson- niezbyt mądry, ale nadrabia to wielką siłą. Heathera- jest snajperem. Zwykle osłania resztę grupy w czasie. ŚledzikIngerman- inteligentny, ale tchórzliwy. Zajmuje sie zbieraniem dowodów. Mieczyk Thorston- umysłowo to jeszcze dziecko. Jest głupi, ale prawie niczego sie nie boi. Szpadka Thorston- trochę mądrzejsza, bliźniaczka Meczyka. Jest jeszcze kilka osób, ale nie są aż tak ważne. Po 9 miesiącach, po setkach prób, w kończy udało sie im złapać jednego, że smoków. Kiedy go transportowali do siedziby głównej, jakiś samochód w nich uderzył. Nikomu nic poważnego sie nie stało, ale więźnia nie było. Od tamtej pory minął juz rok, a nie było żadnego morderstwa, że strony smoków. Niewiadomo czy uciekli do innego miasta, czy organizacja sie rozpadła, czy może szykują wielki powrót. Wandale dalej istnieją i zajmują sie zagadkowymi morderstwami itp. Rozdział 1. Powrót Smoka. (Astrid) Od ostatniego morderstwa, dokonanego przez smoki minęły już ponad dwa lata. Ale od jakiegoś miesiąca dzieje się coś dziwnego. Ktoś do mnie dzwoni i mówi "dokonano morderstwa". Nie rozłącza sie, wiec możemy go namierzyć. Kiedy docieramy na miejsce, znajdujemy ciało z wypalonym symbolem smoków na czole. Nie ma więcej dowodów i śladów. Zawsze dzwoni z telefonu ofiary. Właśnie siedzę przy papierach. Szukam powiązania między ofiarami " ostatniego smoka". Nie wiemy, czy należał on do smoków, ale metody, jakimi działa świadczą o tym, że został przez nich wyszkolony. Była godzina 20. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Nieznany numer. Odebrałam. Głos w słuchawce- dokonano morderstwa. - Śledzik! Szybko namierz, skąd dzwonił.- Krzyknęłam do kolegi siedzącego obok. Już po chwili byliśmy w drodze. Jechaliśmy do domu położonego niedaleko naszej siedziby. Po jakiś 5 minutach byliśmy na miejscu. I znowu to samo. Ciało leży przed drzwiami, dwa strzały w klatkę piersiową i wypalony symbol na czole. Zero śladów, zero świadków. Po jakiejś godzinę postanowiliśmy wracać. -myślcie, że smoki wróciły?-Zapytał z przerażeniem Śledzik. - nie widzę innego wyjaśnienia.- Powiedziałam, patrząc na drogę. - to, co teraz? Jak ich namierzymy?- Do rozmowy wtrącił się Smark. - coś wymyślimy. Musimy.- Odpowiedziałam, nawet na nich nie patrząc. Dojechaliśmy do siedziby. Od razu poszłam do Pyskacza. Zapytałam. - wejść.-Od razu weszłam. - znowu zabójstwo w stylu smoków. Jestem pewna...- zaczęłam, ale mój szef mi przerwał. - Astrid! Nie mam czasu się zajmować się takimi sprawami. Władza chce mi łeb urwać. Mamy znacznie poważniejszy problem. Drago, robi w mieście, co chce, a my nie mamy żadnego dowodu. - szefie proszę. Jeżeli smoki naprawdę wróciły, to nawet Drago nie jest już takim problemem. Musimy się dowiedzieć czy naprawdę dalej działają, czy to jest wolny strzelec. - och dziecko. I tak zrobisz, co zechcesz. Pozwalam ci na zbadanie sprawy. Ale uważajcie. Jeżeli to naprawdę smoki to niech bogowie mają nasz w opiece. Podziękowałam i wyszłam z pomieszczenia szefa. Zabrałam całą moją grupę. - mam dla wasz, ważną wiadomość. Pyskacz przydzielił nam sprawę ostatniego smoka- dowidziałam, ale nagle zobaczyłam przy drzwiach Svena- Sven, co tu robisz? - przepraszam, proszę pani. Chciałem posprzątać siedzibę. Już po 22- Sven sprząta u nasz. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego człowiek z zewnątrz tu przebywa, ale przynajmniej zawsze jest czysto. Jedyne co mnie w nim irytuje, to, to, że do każdego mówi pan/pani. Przecież jest w naszym wieku. - to dzisiaj posprzątasz trochę później.-Powiedziałam, trochę chamsko. - dobrze.-powiedział i gdzieś poszedł.- Siedzieliśmy do późna, rozmawiając o tym, jak złapać tego człowieka. Siedzieliśmy do około 2 w nocy. Zobaczyłam, że i tak wszyscy zasypiają, wiec wysłałam ich do domu. Kiedy sama wychodziłam, zobaczyłam śpiącego na ławce Svena. Pewnie czekał, aż skończymy, żeby posprzątać. Chyba trzeba będzie go obudzić. Podeszłam do niego i szturchnęłam lekko. - Sven, obudź się. - Co? Co się stało?-Chyba nawet nie wiedział, gdzie jest- Ooo przepraszam panią, chyba trochę przysnąłem. - Nic się nie stało. Już skończyliśmy.- Powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - To ja... już pójdę posprzątać- Powiedział i poszedł do pomieszczenia, gdzie przed chwilą byłam ja i mój zespół. Sama udałam się do domu. Byłam padnięta. 4 godziny zastanawialiśmy się jak pojmać ostatniego smoka. Następnego ranka. Dziś obudziłam się koło 6. Jak zwykle obudziła mnie moja psina Wichura. Postanowiłam trochę pobiegać. Zjadłam śniadanie, przebrałam się i poszłam pobiegać po parku. Mój husky (tej rasy jest Wichura) został w domu. Biegłam i sprawdziłam coś w telefonie, gdy nagle w coś, a raczej kogoś uderzyłam. - Najmocniej panią przepraszam- Poznałam ten głos. To był Sven. - Nic się nie stało Sven.- Powiedziałam i pobiegłam dalej, ale usłyszałam krzyk za sobą. -Proszę pani! Telefon- Podbiegł do mnie i dał mi telefon, a ja tylko się uśmiechnęłam. -Dzięki-Wziełam telefon i pobiegłam do domu. Obawiałam się trochę z Wichurą. Dziś miałam wolne. Od dawna mnie nie było tyle czasu w domu. Ciągle tylko praca i praca. Postanowiłam trochę odpocząć, ale nie było mi to dane. Zadzwonił mój telefon. Ty był Śledzik. Odebrałam. -Halo?-Powiedziałam po odebraniu. - Astrid? Wiem, że masz wolne, ale znalazłem coś ciekawego.- Powiedział głos w słuchawce. -Zaraz będą- Powiedziałam i się rozłączyłam- Sorki Wichura, wiem, że miałam posiedzieć z tobą, ale praca wżywa.- Powiedział, a moja psina tylko spuściła głowę i poszła do mojego pokoju. Po chwili była w siedzibie, a dokładnie w pracowni Śledzika. - To, co masz? - Tym razem smok, zostawił ślad- Powiedział i pokazał mi kawałek materiału. Byłam załamana, materiał jak materiał, jakim cudem ma nam to pomóc? - Śledzik! Jak na Thora dzięki temu mamy znaleźć smoka? -Tu nie chodzi o materiał. Na materiale znalazłem dziwny osad. Jest to mieszanina Sulphuris,Pii, Ferro.(Nie mam pojęcia czy takie coś istnieję, ale mniejsza o to) Można je znaleźć tylko w jednym miejscu na Berk. Wschodnia, opuszczona fabryka. -Od lat pusta. Świetne miejsce na bazę dla smoków. Musimy tam jechać.- Wyciągnęłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Smarka- Smark jedziemy do wschodniej fabryki. Zadzwoń do wszystkich, za pół godziny mają wszyscy być na miejscu- Powiedziałam i się rozłączyłam. Razem, że Śledzikiem poszliśmy do samochodu i pojechaliśmy tam. Jechaliśmy w ciszy, przez te nerwy nie mogliśmy się odezwać. Po jakiś 20 minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Po chwili zjawiała się reszta. - To, jaki jest plan?-Zapytał obojętnie Smark. - Ja wejdę główny wejściem, ty i bliźniaki zajdziecie od tyłu, Heathera będzie nasz osłaniać z tamtej górki, a ty śledzik zostaniesz tu i będziesz pilnował, w razie jakby chciał uciec. -Tak jest- Odpowiedzieli wsysaczy na raz. Zaczęliśmy misję. Weszłam do fabryki. Było widać, że ktoś tu był. Co jakiś czas były postawione świecki, w innych miejscach były resztki jedzenia. Jednak nic poza tym nie znalazłam. - Gdzie on na brodę Odyna jest?-Zapytałam sama siebie, wchodząc do następnego pomieszczenia. -Zawsze pięć minut przed tobą kotku- Była przestraszona. Głos dochodził zza moich pleców. Obróciłam się i ujrzałam mężczyznę zeskakującego z belki nad drzwiami. -Ręczę do góry!-Wrzasnęłam. Mężczyzna nic nie zabił. Miał na sobie jakiś dziwaczny strój. Nie widziałam jego twarzy, bo miał maskę. Nagle obrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia-Stój, bo cię zastrzelę- Wtedy machną drzwiami. Czy on mnie tu zamkną? Podbiegła do drzwi i spróbowałam je otworzyć. Były zamknięte. Nagle i rurek przy ścianach zaczął wydobywać się gaz.- Nie, nie, nie. Proszę, wypość mnie!- Wrzeszczałam i zaczęłam uderzać pięścią w drzwi- Proszę, Ratunku! Niech ktoś mi pomoże. Na pomoc!- Wrzeszczałam ile sił w płucach. Nagle gaz przestał się wydobywać. O Thorze, przeżyje. Dzięki ci Odynie. (Sączysmark) Szliśmy przez fabrykę. Było widać, że ktoś niedawno się stąd wyniósł. -Co zrobimy, jak już ich znajdziemy?-Spytał mnie Mieczyk. -Ich?-Kurde, miał być jeden, ostatni smok. - No ich. Przecież zakon smoków liczy sobie setki osób, co nie?- Wtrąciła się Szpadka. - Po prostu ich zestrzelimy.-Powiedziałem obojętnie. - Byle oni nie zestrzelili wasz wcześniej- Powiedział głos za nami. Podskoczyłem, że strachu. - Ręczę do góry!-Wrzasnąłem. Ale ten facet tylko wyją dwa pistolety i zaczął celować do nasz- Opuść broń, bo cię zestrzelę- Podszedł do nasz. Nacisnąłem spust i nic. Jak to nic? Broń się zacięła w takim momencie? -Ale nie fart. A mogło być tak pięknie- Nacelował na nasz. To nasz koniec. Zostaniemy zestrzeleni przez smoka. - Proszę, nie zabijaj nasz. Błagam- Prosiłem go o oszczędzenie, tak samo, jak bliźniaki. On nacelował na nas i nacisną spust. Zamknęliśmy oczy. Nagle w twarz uderzyło mnie coś mokrego. Odruchowo krzyknąłem, że strachu, zresztą tak samo, jak moi kompani. Kiedy w końcu otworzyłem oczy, zobaczyłem, że jestem cały, a na twarzy mam jedynie wodę. Zaraz, co? Wodę? Ale o co chodzi? (Śledzik) Stałem tak, aż nagle usłyszałem przeraźliwy krzyk Smarka i bliźniaków. Mo Thorze co mam zrobić? Iść do nich, czy dalej czekać na Astrid? Nagle przede mną stanęła postać ubrana na czarno, miała na sobie długi płaszcz i maskę. - Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie, Zrobię, co zechcesz, tylko mnie oszczędź- Mówiłem przez łzy. Wiem, że nie powinienem płakać, ale tak się bałem, że nic innego nie mogłem zrobić.- Błagam- powiedziałem, upuszczając broń. Postać stała pół metra ode mnie- Błagam- Powiedziałem jeszcze raz, tylko że bym razem cicho. Nagle on podsuną mi do twarzy jakąś szmatkę. Dziwnie pachniała. Wiem co to za zapach, to był soporatam (Silny środek powodujący utratę przytomności, wymyślony przez zemnę (No, chyba że nazwa gdzieś została już użyta to sorki)) (Heathera) Właśnie zobaczyłam, jak Śledzik osuwa się na ziemię. O nie. Ten mężczyzna to pewnie ostatni smok. Zabiję go za to, co zrobił. Celuję do niego. Naciskam spust. - AAAAAAAA- Krzyczę, czując okropny ból. Chyba tracę przytomność. (Astrid) Smark i bliźniaki otworzyli drzwi i wypuścili mnie. Byli mokrzy na twarzy, ale po ich minach domyśliłam się, że nie chcą o tym mówić. Wyszliśmy z fabryki. Przy naszych samochodach leżał nieprzytomny Śledzik. Całe szczęście oddychał. Zabraliśmy go do samochodu i zaczęliśmy jechać do siedziby. Po drodze znaleźliśmy nieprzytomną Heatherę. Jej włosy stały dęba. Chyba ktoś poraził ją prądem. Zajechaliśmy do siedziby. Po drodze obudził się Śledzik. Nikt nic nie mówił. Kiedy dojechaliśmy, zawołał nasz Pyskacz. Oj nie był zadowolony. - Jak mogliście dać się nagrać i zrobić z siebie idiotów?-Krzyczał na nas Pyskacz, a my nie wiedzieliśmy, o co mu chodzi. - Ale o jakie nagranie ci chodzi.- Zapytałam, jak już trochę się uspokoił. - Te- Powiedział i przekręcił laptopa w naszą stronę. Na nagraniu byłam ja, rozpaczliwie prosząc o pomoc, kiedy zaczął wydobywać się gaz, Następnie był pokazany Smark i bliźniaki i numer z pistoletem na wodę. Nawet by mnie śmieszył, gdyby nie to, że wszyscy daliśmy się zrobić w balona. Na następnych ujęciach był Śledzik, płaczący i błagający o pomoc, a na koniec Heathera. Kiedy próbowała strzelić, poraził ją prąd- Jak to mogło się stać? Jak jeden człowiek, mógł, zrobił z wasz idiotów? Z wasz, najlepszego oddziału Wandali. Na kogo my teraz wyszliśmy? Na idiotów niepotrafiących strzelić?- Powiedział i spojrzał na Smarka-, Na których idiotów własna broń atakuję- Tym razem spojrzał na Heatherę- czy może na idiotów, którzy jak zobaczą wroga, płaczą?- I spojrzał na Śledzika- Kiedy wam przydzielałem to zadanie, byłem pewny, że sobie poradzicie, ale teraz nie wiem, czy powinniście się zajmować tą sprawą. - Daj nam jeszcze szansę. Tym razem nam się uda, a jeżeli nie odpuszczę tę sprawę. Pyskacz się zgodził. Wyszliśmy i znowu wpadłam na Svena. Coś za często mi się to zdarza. - Oj przepraszam panią. - Nic się nie stało. - Bardzo mi przykro, że misja się nie udała. - Już wiesz? - Pół Berk wie. Filmik robi furorę na internecie. Rozdział 2. Nowy wspólnik. (Astrid) Dzień po spotkaniu smoka. - dobra ludzie, co macie?- Zapytałam mojej ekipy. - pistolety Smarka i bliźniaków były uszkodzone, a karabin Heathery miał podłączone urządzenie rażące prądem.-Powiedział Śledzik, pokazując zdjęcia na ekranie. - czyli ktoś poza nami miał dostęp do naszych broni. Musimy mieć zdrajcę w szeregach. Musimy, dyskretnie sprawdzić kto to może być.-każdy poszedł w swoją drogę. Kto może być zdrajcą? Kto ma dostęp do naszego sprzętu i nie jest jednym z nasz? Nagle wpadłam na pomysł. Zobaczyłam, że Sven stał w drzwiach składu ze sprzętem. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciłam się na niego. Załapałam go i przełożyłam do ściany. - co robisz w składzie?- Zapytałam wściekła. - ja... Ja tylko sprzątałem, proszę pani- wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Przecież ktoś taki nie może być smokiem. Było mi głupio. Przecież dobrze wiem, że tu pracuje. - przepraszam. Jestem trochę... Zmęczona- Dowidziałam i puściłam go. - nic się nie stało... To może ja już pójdę posprzątać. Powiedział i poszedł. Nigdy nie czułam się tak głupio, jak teraz. Chyba naprawdę jestem przepracowana. Poszłam do Pyskacza i wzięłam trzy dni urlopu. Następnego dnia. Jak co rano poszłam pobiegać. Biegłam przez park, kiedy zobaczyłam Svena. Pomyślałam, że to dobra okazja, żeby go przeprosić. Szłam do niego, ale wcześniej podbiegł do niego jakiś facet. Był wyższy od Svana i bardziej umięśniony. Miał krótkie czarne włosy. - cześć Sven- Usłyszałam ich rozmowę. - cześć Eret- Może jestem przewrażliwiona, ale jakoś wydawało mi się to dziwne. Tylko dlaczego? Dwóch kolegów idzie razem przez park i normalnie rozmawiają. Nagle Eret podał Svenowi jakieś papiery. Pożegnali się i obaj poszli w przeciwnych kierunkach. Postanowiłam porozmawiać z Svenem. Pod pretekstem przeproszenia go spróbuje wyciągnąć informację o tym Erecie czy jak mu tam. - Cześć Sven- Powiedziałam, podchodząc do niego. - Dzień dobry- Czy on zawsze jest taki oficjalny? - Co panią sprowadza? - Chciałam cię jeszcze raz przeprosić, ale zobaczyłam, że byłeś z kimś, wiec postanowiłam poczekać- Miałam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko wyśpiewa. - To był tylko Eret, mój kolega. Pracuje w sporej firmie i zaproponował mi tam pracę. Właśnie przyniósł mi dokumenty- I znowu to uczucie. Znowu chciałam go oskarżyć, a on tylko zmiana pracę. - Czyli zmieniasz pracę? Źle ci u nasz było- Zaśmiałam się. On się tylko uśmiechną. - Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu tu będę miał większe zarobki.- Byłam zdziwiona. Zarabiał dobre 4 tysiące miesięcznie. Na jedną osobę to dużo. Poza tym tam po prostu sprzątał, nic więcej nie robił. Miał blisko i do tego zawsze mówił, że cieszy go praca tam. - Myślałam, że 4 tysie wystarczają- Zaśmiała się. Ale on się nie śmiał, a nawet trochę posmutniał. - Mi wystarczały, ale moja siostra się pochorowała, a leczenie jest strasznie drogie. Nie mogę jej tak zostawić. Jeżeli pani pozwoli, to już pójdę- Powiedział i po prostu sobie poszedł. Byłam zdziwiona. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że ma siostrę. Chociaż skąd miałam wiedzieć? Nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałam. Jeżeli już to tylko o tym, żeby posprzątał mój gabinet i tym podobne. Wróciłam do domu. Przez kolejne trzy dni nic się nie stało. No może poza tym, że znaleziono dwa kolejne ciała. I znowu to samo. Brak śladów, symbol na czole i ofiara w drzwiach. W końcu wróciłam do pracy. Może to dziwne, ale stęskniłam się za nią. Po drodze do biura zauważyłam Svena. - Dzień dobry- Powiedział- Pan Pyskacz kazał zawołać panią. - Dobrze, dziękuję. Poszłam do gabinetu szefa. Zapukałam i usłyszałam "wejść" - Chciał mnie pan widzieć? - Tak. Zauważyłem, że sami sobie nie poradzicie z tym smokiem. Może wam się przydać pomoc- Byłam zaciekawiona i zdziwiona. Przecież byliśmy najlepszą ekipą. Kto miał nam pomóc? - Kto może nam pomóc? - Viggo- Że kto? Nie znam człowieka. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco- Viggo został zatrzymany parę lat temu za współpracę, że smokami. - Ale jak to!- Wykrzyczałam- Przecież... podobno... jak mogłeś nam tego nie powiedzieć?- Była na niego zła. Może jakbyśmy go złamali, zniszczyliśmy smoki lata temu. - To nie takie proste. On sam przyszedł do mnie. Ma na pieńku, że smokami. W zamian za kilka informacji obiecaliśmy go kryć. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że z nimi działał, ale to, co się dzieje w mieście, to przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Zbierz wszystkich. Spotkamy się w więzieniu- Kiwnęłam głową i wyszłam. Zabrałam wszystkich i poszliśmy do więzienia. Tam zobaczyliśmy Pyskacza stojącego obok jednej z cal. - No dobra jesteśmy wszyscy. To, kto nam może pomóc- Zapytał Smark. - Podejrzewam, że chodzi o mnie- Powiedział jakiś mężczyzna, podchodząc do krat. To pewnie ten cały Viggo. Miał krótkie czarne włosy i brodę. Był brązowooki i dość wysoki. Pewnie jakieś dwa metry, może trochę mnie. - To ty jesteś wspólnikiem smoków?- Zapytałam z pogardą. Gardzę ludźmi, którzy zabijają za pieniądze. - Wspólnikiem? Nie. Skoro smoki i tak nie istnieją, to mogę powiedzieć prawdę. Jestem jednym z braci zakonu. Zapewne jednym z nielicznych, którzy dalej żyją. - Skąd wiesz, że zakon nie istnieje?- Zapytał Śledzik. Mimo że z więźniem dzieliło go pięć metrów i gruba krata i tak widząc, było, że się boi. - A wy tego nie wiecie? Mimo że siedzę tu 5 lat, a dobrze wiem, co się działo z zakonem, pytanie ile wy wiecie? - Zakon przestał działać jakieś dwa lata temu. Od jakichś dwóch miesięcy znowu rzeczą działać. - To może ja opowiem wam, jak to było, pomogę złapać ostatniego smoka, a wy w podziękowaniu mnie uwolnicie? - Zgoda, ale jeżeli wywiniesz jakiś numer, znowu wkraczasz za kratki- Powiedział Pyskacz. - Drogi Pyskaczu, gdzie wiara w ludzkość? A więc tak. Zakon nie morduje przypadkowych osób. Zawsze jest jakiś powód. Po tym, jak złapaliście jednego z moich braci, uciekł wam. Tak?- Pokiwaliśmy głową na "tak"- Otóż nie. Został porwany przez ludzi Drago. - A co Drago ma wspólnego z zakonem?-Zapytałam zaciekawiona. -Przecież mówiłem, że zakon ma powód, dla którego morduje. Drago, zagrażał Berk więc zakon chciał go się pozbyć. Jednak coś poszło nie tak. Po tym, jak udało mu się uwięzić jednego z naszych, jakimś cudem wyciągną z niego informacje. Napadł na zakon. Wymordował wszystkich. Ci, którzy się poddali, ginęli w męczarniach. Testowano na nich różne chemikalia. Wszyscy umarli uważani za największych zbrodniarzy na Berk. - Może dlatego, że wymierzali sprawiedliwość na własną rękę?- Powiedziałam wściekła. - Powiedz, co zrobiła policja, żeby złapać Rykera? Razem, że swoimi ludźmi podłożył około 150 bomb. Jak by nie zakon, nigdy by go nie złapano. Zakon wymierzył sprawiedliwość. Mordowali tylko tych, którzy zagrażali Berk. Zakon od setek lat broni tego miasta. Teraz został jeden. Próbuje zemścić się na Drago, za zabicie braci. Jednak on zabije wszystkich, którzy będą próbować go zatrzymać. Rozdział 3. Pułapka na smoki. Niemiałam pojęcia co myśleć o tym całym Viggo. Z jednej strony mógł nam pomóc złapać smoka. Kto będzie wiedział więcej o smokach niż on? Ale z drugiej strony, może on będzie chciał się do niego dołączyć? Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Jednak chyba warto dać mu szansę. Może uda nam się złapać ostatniego smoka. Ciągle zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Skoro smok poluje na Drago, to mamy wspólnego wroga. Czy na pewno żpowinniśmy go więzić? Może powinniśmy mu dać zrobić swoje. Co ja gadam. Przecież to zabójca. Nie po to mamy prawo, żeby ktoś zabijał ludzi. Siedzieliśmy teraz w biurze. Moja ekipa i Viggo. Zastanawialiśmy się jak złapać ostatniego smoka. - To jak chcesz go złapać?- Zapytałam Viggo. - Proste. Jeżeli jest prawdziwym smokiem, to na pewno znajdziecie go dziś w starej jaskini nad morzem. Zawsze w czasie pełni tam przebywaliśmy- Powiedział, nawet na nasz nie patrząc- pokaże wam tajne przejście, ale najpierw powiedzcie, co zrobicie jak, już go złapiecie? - Zamkniemy, a sąd skaże go, na dożywacie- Powiedziałam z delikatnym uśmiechem. Należy się draniowi. Za to, że zabija ludzi i za to, że zrobił z nas idiotów. - A zdajecie sobie sprawę, że on bez żadnych strzałów ostrzegawczych po prostu was pozabija? A poza tym, w jakim więzieniu? Sprowadzicie go do swojej bazy? Wydostanie się i wymorduje wszystkich. Jedynym sposobem na smoka jest zabicie go. - Już my wiemy, co z nim zrobimy. Lepiej powiedz, o której powinien być w jaskini? - Zgodnie, ze starą tradycją obrzędy zaczynały się o 22. Nikt nie powinien być wcześniej. - A co zrobimy, jak będzie ich więcej?- Zapytał Smark. - Jakoś damy sobie radę. Idę zadzwonić do Pyskacza i powiadomić go o naszej akcji. Po powiadomieniu szefa przygotowaliśmy się do akcji. Około 21.30 byliśmy już na pozycjach przy jaskini. Zgodnie z planem o 22.00 smok wszedł do jaskini. Bliźniaki i Smark obstawili tajne przejście, a ja, Viggo i Heathera poszliśmy do jaskini. Śledzik osłaniał tyły. Jaskinia była wręcz niesamowita. Na ścianach były wypisane tysiące nazwisk, były narysowane symbole smoków i kilka innych nieznanych nam znaków. Zobaczyliśmy smoka siedzącego przy wielkim kamiennym stole. - Jak mogłeś bracie?- Powiedział, nie patrząc na nas- Jak mogłeś zdradzić zakon i pomagać pojmać ostatniego smoka? - Zakon nie istnieję. Nie jesteś smokiem, tylko zabójcą. Zakon upadł, został zniszczony. Mogłeś żyć w spokoju, ale ty wolałeś się zemścić. To nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.- mówił spokojnie Viggo. - Przyrzekałeś. Miałeś być mym bratem, kompanem, wsparciem, obrońcą. Obiecałeś, że dla zakonu poświęcisz życie, że za Berk zginiesz. Przyrzekałeś przed radą. Dla ciebie to były tylko puste słowa? - Pokłócicie się później, a teraz ręcę do góry- Przerwałam ich jakże ciekawą rozmowę. -Nie radzę podejmować pochopnych ruchów. No, chyba że chcesz, żeby twoi przyjaciele źle skończyli. A ty- Zwracał się do Viggo, a ja nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje z moimi przyjaciółmi- Odejdź, puki możesz. Zgodnie z zasadami zakonu powinienem cię zabić, ale ze względu ile dla nas zrobiłeś, daruję ci życie. A wy- Tym razem zwrócił się do mnie i Heathery- Odpuśćcie tę sprawę. Na razie jestem miły, ale za każdym razem, kiedy będziecie próbować mnie namierzyć, zostanie zabita przypadkowa osoba i to wy będziecie za to odpowiedzialni. A teraz, opuście mój dom- Powiedział i wskazał nam wyjście. - Co z moimi przyjaciółmi?- Zapytałam smoka. - Jeżeli szybko biegasz, to może jeszcze ich uratujesz. Za jakieś 5 minut powinniście usłyszeć bum. Będą przy tajnym wejściu. Pobiegłam ile sił w nogach. Za mną biegła Heathera. Nie wiedziałam co się stało z Viggo, ale teraz mało mnie to obchodzi. Dobiegałam do tajnego wejścia i ujrzałam chłopaków i Szpadkę całych i zdrowych. - Co się dzieje? Złapaliście go?- Zapytał szczęśliwy Smark. -Chciał nasz wykurzyć z jaskini! On ucie....- Zaczęła Heathera, ale nie dokończyła, bo zagłuszył ją wielki wybuch. Odrzuciło nas jakieś 5 metrów. Jaskini już nie było.- Wysadził jaskinię. Coś tam musiało być. - Wszystko w porządku?- Zapytał Viggo. Zaraz, skąd on się tu wziął? W sumie nieważne. Tylko przytaknęliśmy i pojechaliśmy do biura. - I co teraz?-Zapytał Śledzik- Nie ma jaskini, nie ma smoka. Nie mamy nic. -Mówiłeś, że ta jaskinia to jakaś tradycja. Co oznacza jej wysadzenie?- Zapytałam Viggo. -Oznacza tyle, co koniec smoków. On szykuje się do ostatecznej bitwy i jest pogodzony, ze śmiercią. Jeżeli odbiło mu do końca, to Bogowie miejcie nas w opiece. - Co chcesz przez to zrozumieć?- Zapytałam zaniepokojona. - Zgodnie z tradycją smoki kończą działalność, tylko wtedy kiedy Berk przestaje istnieć. Co oznacza, że... - Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że ten świr chce wysadzić Berk w powietrze? - To właśnie chce powiedzieć. Lepiej znajdźmy sposób, na złapanie go, zanim będzie za późno. Parę dni później. Postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie parę dni odskoku od ciągłego planowania. Wszyscy razem, bez Viggo, udaliśmy się do kawiarni Borka. Jest jedną z najlepszych kawiarni w mieście. Siedzieliśmy, rozmawialiśmy i śmieliśmy się. Nagle podszedł do nas kelner. Byłam zaskoczona, zdziwiona i... zła. W końcu mnie oszukał. Zobaczyłam Ereta. Przecież miał pracować w dużej firmie. Jak mógł załatwić pracę Svenowi, skoro pracuje jako kelner? - Eret?-Zapytałam kelnera. Ten się zdziwił i się na mnie patrzył jak na wariatkę. - Yyy... tak...yyy... czy my się znamy?- zapytał. - Nie do końca. Widziałam cię kiedyś z Svenem. Ale on mówił, że pracujesz w dużej firmie i załatwiłeś mu pracę. - Ja? Coś ci się pomyliło. Albo on coś ci źle powiedział. Pewnie nie chciał się przyznać, że będzie tu sprzątał.- Może miał rację, ale po co zmieniałby wtedy pracę? Przecież to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Postanowiłam go sama zapytać. - Wiecie, ja muszę coś załatwić- Powiedziałam i zostawiłam przyjaciół w kawiarence. Udałam się do biura. Znalezienie Svena nie było trudne. -Jak tam praca w dużej firmie?- Zapytałam, opierając się o ścianę. On siedział na krzesełku i pisał coś. -A nie narzekam. Nie jest trudna, nie męczę się tak i zarabiam sporo kasy. - Przestań kłamać. Widziałam się z Eretem.- Chłopak momentalnie zbladł. - to teraz tak naprawdę. Po co zmieniasz pracę? - Mam swoje powody- Odpowiedział lekko zły. Byłam zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Zawsze taki miły i uczynny, a teraz zły? -Co ty kombinujesz? Pyskacz cię wywalił? Za dużo roboty tu masz? A może boisz się, że ktoś przyłapię cię na uszkadzaniu broni?- Mówiłam z wyraźnym gniewem. - No nie powiem, wytrwały z ciebie zawodnik. Upokorzyłem was na oczach całego Berk, o mało was nie zabiłem, ale ty nadal chcesz dążyć do pojmania smoka. Fascynujesz mi- Powiedział, wstając- Jest jeden mały problem. To, że ufaliście Viggo. To nie było mądre. Naprawdę myśleliście, że ot, tak można porzucić zakon? Śmieszne. Powiem jedno. Odpuść sobie. Jesteście za krótcy, żeby nas złapać.- Powiedział i psikną mi gazem w oczy. Chciałam zacząć krzyczeć, ale zakleił mi usta taśmą. Po chwili po prostu wyszedł. Zostawił mnie tak. Zerwałam taśmę z ust i zaczęłam krzyczeć. Wszyscy zaczęli szukać go po całym budynku. Po pół godziny daliśmy sobie spokój. Nie było go już. Poszłam tam, gdzie ostatni raz go widziałam. Zobaczyłam kartkę. Podniosłam ją. Był on niej coś napisane. Przeczytałam. " Zakon jest wszędzie kotku. Nie da się go zniszczyć ani rozpracować. Myślimy 5 lat do przodu. Oto dowód. Astrid, żeby, odpocząć od pracy udała się do kawiarni Borka. Tam od Ereta dowiedziała się prawdy, że ją okłamałem. Jak najszybciej znajduje mnie i udaje, że nic się nie stało. Pyta jak w nowej pracy. Przyznaje, że wie prawdę. Oskarża mnie o sabotowanie działań Wandali. Opowiadam jej prawdę o sobie. Psikam jej gazem po oczach. Chce krzyczeć, ale zakleiłem jej usta taśmą. Po tym, jak wychodzę, odkleja taśmę i krzyczy, że smok jest w budynku. Po około 30 minutach poszukiwań stwierdzają, że już mnie tam dawno nie ma. Postanawiasz sprawdzić miejsce, w którym ostatni raz mnie widziałaś. Znajdujesz kartkę. Jesteś przerażona. Uwierz mi kotku. Wszystko to bardzo złożony i straszny plan. To zostało zaplanowane lata temu. Nic już nie możesz zrobić. Zakon powstanie z kolan silniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek, ale tym razem nie będziemy się z wami cackać." '' Szczerze? Byłam przerażona. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, jak postąpimy? To straszne. Sprawdziłam pokój Viggo. Nie było tam nic. Wszystko zabrane. Osoba, którą poszukujemy od paru miesięcy, pracowała w tym samym budynku co my. Do tego uwolniliśmy jednego z największych zbrodniarzy i nasze najcenniejsze źródło informacji. On ma rację. Teraz już nic nie powstrzyma zakonu. '''I jak? Da się to jeszcze czytać? Dajcie znać w komentarzach. Przy okazji wielkie dzięki dla tych, którzy czytają. Rozdział 4. Historia Svena. Część 1 Wiem, że w poprzednim rozdziale akcja szybko się rozwinęła, Może za szybko, ale to nie znaczy, że zbliżamy się, do kończą opowiadania. Co to to nie. Parę dni później. Od paru dni wszyscy są w gotowości do działania. Każdy się boi. Nawet po Pyskaczu widać, że przejmuje się tą sprawą. Nikt nic nie mógł wymyślić. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia jak ich złapać. Monitoring został odłączony parę godzin przed całym zamieszaniem, wiec nawet nie wiemy, w którą stronę się udali. Pozostał nam jeden ślad. Eret. Tylko on mógł wiedzieć o Svenie coś więcej. Byli przyjaciółmi, na pewno wiedział gdzie mieszka. Udałam się do kawiarni U Borka. Usiadłam przy oknie i czekałam aż Eret się zjawi. - Dzień dobry. Co podać?- Zapytał kelner. Spojrzałam na niego. Tak, to był Eret. - Cześć, chciałabym porozmawiać- Powiedziałam i wskazałam miejsce naprzeciw mnie. On niepewnie usiadł. - Więc o co chodzi? - Chciałam porozmawiać o Svenie. Chce wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Czym się zajmował, gdzie mieszka, ile się znacie, jak dobrze się znacie. - Ze Svenem znamy się od pięciu lat. Kiedyś uratował mi życie, kiedy napadli na mnie bandyci. Do dziś nie wiem jak, on sobie z nimi poradził. Nie wygląda na takiego, który może pokonać pięciu umięśnionych facetów. Wracając. Od tamtej pory staliśmy się kumplami. Z tego, co mówił, pracował kiedyś jako programista w sporej firmie, ale wywalili go. Nie mówił za co. Później długo szukał pracy, aż w końcu znalazł. Może nie najlepsza, ale zawsze parę tysięcy zgarniał. Przez parę lat pracował w spokoju. Często razem wychodziliśmy na miasto. Był dość spokojny. Za spokojny. Na imprezach nigdy się nie bawił, nie pił. Zwykle stał pod ścianą albo obok baru i myślał. Jakieś 3 miesiące temu trochę się załamał. Jego siostra dość poważnie się pochorowała. Musiał zmienić pracę. Mój znajomy załatwił mu pracę w sporej firmie informatycznej- Czyli nie kłamał z siostrą? A może Ereta też okłamał. Ale dlaczego Eret wcześniej twierdził, że Sven ma pracować tutaj? - Ale przecież mówiłeś, że będzie pracował tutaj.- Powiedziałam, patrząc na niego pytająco. - No tak. Parę godzin przed naszą ostatnią rozmową, przyszedł i poprosił mnie o to. Miałem powiedzieć ci, że będzie tu sprzątał, ale dzisiaj znowu przyszedł i powiedział, że mogę powiedzieć ci o wszystkim. Byłem trochę zdziwiony, bo nie miałem pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, ale to kolega więc nie pytałem. Wracając do jego historii. Jego siostra potrzebuje natychmiastowego leczenia. Jest ono bardzo drogie, a do tego za granicą. Starał się, żeby państwo się dołożyło, ale jest zbyt ryzykowne. Nie dają jej wielkich szans na przeżycie. Ale Sven jest z nią bardzo zżyty. Ich rodzice umarli, kiedy byli dziećmi. - ERET! Do roboty! Klienci czekają- Krzykną ktoś z kuchni. - Przepraszam, ale muszę iść. Masz tu adres Svena. - Dzięki. Poszłam w stronę samochodu. Musiałam wrócić do bazy i przygotować się. Zabrałam broń, powiadomiłam moją ekipę. Mieli czekać w pogotowiu. Pojechałam na wskazany adres i zobaczyłam spory dom. Kto by pomyślał, że Svena stać na taki dom. Pewnie jakby był zwykłym sprzątaczem, to by tu nie mieszkał. Podeszłam do drzwi i zapukałam. Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stał Sven. Już chciałam sięgnąć po broń, ale on uprzedził mój ruch i się odezwał. - Ooo Astrid. Proszę, wejdź.- Powiedział i wpuścił mnie do środka. Co mi odbiło, żeby tak po prostu tu wejść? Przecież on mógł mnie zabić. - Nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię. Nie w domu- Powiedział i się uśmiechną. Ja nie odwzajemniłam tego uśmiechu. - To może zróbmy tak. Skoro, już wiemy, gdzie się ukrywasz, to może po prostu się poddasz i ocalisz życie?- Zapytałam, ale on nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. - I miałbym zostawić siostrę samą?- Zapytał spokojnie, ale mnie już denerwowały te jego gierki. - Nie masz żadnej siostry!- Wykrzyczałam mu w twarz- Jesteś tu sam! Twoja siostra nigdy nie istniała, a ty zawsze byłeś zabójcą! - Czkawka? Co się dzieje?- Spytał jakiś kobiecy głos. Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku. Na schodach stała dziewczyna. Może ze 3 lata młodsza od nas. Wyglądała jak 7 nieszczęść. Była drobna, blada i lekko przygarbiona. Czy on mówił prawdę? No właśnie, On. Sven? Dlaczego mówiła do niego Czkawka? - Nic się nie dzieje. Leć do swojego pokoju. Zaraz przyniosę ci leki- Powiedział zatroskanym głosem Sven, a może Czkawka? Dziewczyna poszła... chyba do siebie.- Z łaski swojej nie krzycz. Ona nie może się przemęczać- Powiedział do mnie. - Ja... Znaczy... Ty mówiłeś... Yyy... Ja... Ja przepraszam- Tyle udało mi się z siebie wydobyć. Natłok myśli zatkał mnie totalnie. - Lepiej będzie, jak już wyjdziesz. Muszę się zająć siostrą- Powiedział i pokazał mi na drzwi. A ja posłusznie wyszłam. Na bogów. Co ja zrobiłam? Dlaczego tak po prostu wyszłam? Przecież mogłam go zamknąć. Ale to wszystko, co się tam wydarzyło, to było... Dziwne. Nie spodziewałam się takiego obrotu spraw. Jaka ja jestem głupia. Co z tego, że jego siostra jest chora? Jeżeli go nie powstrzymamy, to setki osób umrą z jego ręki. Muszę tam wrócić. Tak postanowiłam, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymałam. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Przecież, nie mogę pozwolić by niewinna dziewczyna umarła przez to, że zabrałam jedyną osobę, która się nią zajmuje. Poszłam do swoich i przekazałam wszystko, co udało mi się ustalić. Większość nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, oczywiście bez Smarka. - Przecież oni udawali. Tyle lat grał przed nami pierdołę. Ta dziewczyna pewnie też należy do zakonu- Powiedział zły Smark. Może miał rację? Ale to niemożliwe. Widziałam ją. Nie da się tak udawać choroby. To musiało być naprawdę. - Nie widziałeś jej. Nie da się tak udawać. To była prawdziwa choroba. Czkawką zajmiemy się później. Po paru godzinach, spędzonych w pracy, nad zastanawianiem się co zrobić, postanowiłam pójść do domu. Droga minęła mi spokojnie. Ale pod drzwiami zauważyłam list. Nie było nadawcy ani nic w tym stylu. Ale była pieczęć smoków. To było od Czkawki. Zaczęłam czytać. '''''Przepraszam, że cię wyprosiłem z domu. A i za ten gaz w oczach też przepraszam. Chciałbym się spotkać i na spokojnie porozmawiać. Ale tak tylko we dwójkę. Bez broni, bez kolegów kryjących się za każdym zakrętem, bez podstępów. Co powiesz na krucze urwisko? Będę tam czekał o 17.30. Do zobaczenia. Rozdział 5. Historia Svena. Część 2. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Z jednej strony chciałam iść na to spotkanie, ale z drugiej, przecież to zabójca. Mógłby mnie z łatwością zabić. Miałam straszny mętlik w głowie. Po co chce się spotkać? Przecież mogłam sprowadzić innych i by go złapali. Czego ode mnie oczekuje? Nieubłaganie zbliżała się 17.30, a ja nadal nie wiedziałam co zrobić. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Wzięłam go do ręki, to Heathera. Odebrałam. - Cześć Astrid, chyba mamy pomysł jak go złapać. Pyskacz prosił, żebyś przyjechała. - Nie mogę. Mam coś do załatwienia- Podjęłam decyzję w parę sekund. - jutro na pewno będę, ale dzisiaj się nie wyrobię. - No dobrze, ale wszystko w porządku? - Tak, tak. Nic się nie dzieje. Pa. - Pa- Powiedziała i się rozłączyła. Była równo 17.00 więc szybko przebrałam się i udałam w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Chyba mi odbiło przychodzić tu samej, bez broni. No nic, skoro i tak już tu jestem. Byłam na miejscu. Przy samym jeziorze był Sven, a może Czkawka? Nie mam pojęcia, jak się nazywa. - Długo czekasz?- Zapytałam, siadając obok niego. On nie przestawał wpatrywać się w wodę. - Nie lubię się spóźniać, więc zwykle przychodzę pół godziny wcześniej.- Powiedział i dalej patrzył w wodę. - To, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - Lepsze pytanie to, czego chciała, byś się dowiedzieć? To ty chciałaś coś o mnie wiedzieć. - No niby. To dlaczego wstąpiłeś do zakonu? - Moi rodzice zginęli, jak byłem dzieckiem. Jedyny kto mi został to siostra. Trafiliśmy do domu dziecka. Ją dość szybko adoptowali. Była mała i grzeczna, więc ludzie chcieli ją adoptować. Ja byłem inny. Nienawidziłem ludzi za to, co zrobili. Obwiniałem wszystkich za to, że moi rodzice zostali zamordowani. Kilka rodzin nawet mnie adoptowało, ale nikt nie wytrzymał, ze mną dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. Dawałem im w kość. Kiedy miałem 15 lat,pobiłem się w szkole z kolegami. Tyło ich trzech i to starszych ode mnie. Wygrałem, ale ich rodzice wezwali policję. Nawet się nie broniłem. Kto by uwierzył, że to oni mnie zaczepiali? Kto uwierzyłby chłopcu z sierocińca, a nie bogatym rodzinom? Groził mi ośrodek wychowawczy, ale jedna osoba mnie uratowała od tego. Powiedziała, że mnie adoptuje i wychowa na normalnego człowieka. To był Viggo. Przez pierwszy rok, nie wiedziałem czym, się zajmuje. Był dla mnie jak ojciec. Pomógł mi znaleźć siostrę. Później dowiedziałem się, czym się zajmuje. Miałem go za kogoś okropnego. Myślałem, że to właśnie ktoś taki zamordował moich rodziców. Miałem o nim takie samo zdanie jak ty o mnie. Ale wyjaśnił mi wszystko. Po paru latach treningu mogłem wymierzyć sprawiedliwość i zemścić się na ludziach, którzy zabili moich rodziców. Kiedy już mogłem to zrobić, zawahałem się. Odpuściłem i darowałem im życie. Nie chciałem być taki jak oni. Chciałem normalnie żyć. Zakochać się, założyć rodzinę i starzeć się, ze swoją drugą połówką. Ale okazało się, że to był błąd. Po tym, jak darowałem im życie, napadli na bank. Zamordowali rodziców adopcyjnych mojej siostry. Tego im nie darowałem. Drugi raz straciła rodziców przez nich. Zamordowałem ich. Każdego z ich bandy. Zabrałem siostrę do siebie, ale nie mogłem jej powiedzieć, czym się zajmuję. Nie miałem nikogo poza nią. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby mnie znienawidziła. Szukałem pracy. Długo szukałem. Nagle groziło nam wyrzucenie z domu. Ja zamieszkałbym z zakonem, ale siostra nie miałaby się gdzie podziać. Uratował nas Pyskacz. Twój szef zaproponował mi pracę. Dostawałem za mało, żeby starczyło na dom, ale jakoś sobie dorabiałem. Kiedy ludzie Drago zaczęli ścigać Viggo, przestraszył się, że wyda zakon. Była to dla niego jedyna rodzina. Postanowił się zgłosić do was. Kontaktowałem się z nim, ale musiałem uważać. Później zakon został zniszczony. Nie wiemy jak, ale Drago jakoś się dowiedział o naszej kryjówce. Wymordował wszystkich. Ci, którzy się poddali, byli torturowani i mordowani w okropne sposoby. Też bym zginął, gdy by nie to, że moja siostra właśnie wtedy się pochorowała. Kiedy następnego dnia w moim "drugim domu" znalazłem tylko spalone ciała ,załamałem się. Zostawili ich jak zwierzęta. Nie ukrywali, że oni to zrobili. Nawet ich nie pochowali. Załamany pożegnałem ich w tradycyjny sposób smoków. Wtedy zostałem już tylko ja i Viggo. Znowu zacząłem żyć tylko dla zemsty. Mordowałem jednego po drugim. Chciałem dojść w końcu do Drago, ale wasze śledztwo mi to utrudniało. Pomyślałem, że jeżeli was odpowiednio przekonam, to odpuścicie tę sprawę. I pewnie by się udało, ale jesteś zbyt uparta. Razem z Viggo wymyśliliśmy sposób, żeby was upokorzyć. W twoim telefonie zainstalowałem podsłuch. Na miejscu zbrodni zostawiłem skrawek materiału. Później już wiesz, co się stało. Żeby jakoś mnie złapać, wypuściliście Viggo. Myślałem, że was przekonam grożąc, że jak się nie odczepicie to wysadzę Berk, ale to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Zaczęliście jeszcze bardziej mnie szukać. Moja siostra pochorowała się na dobre. Musiałem na razie odpuścić i zająć się nią. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby umarła. Wtedy z pomocą przyszedł mi Eret. Załatwił mi robotę, ale wiedziałem, że jeżeli odejdę z dnia na dzień, to zaczniesz coś podejrzewać. - Dlaczego mówisz mi teraz prawdę? Nie mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej? - Łatwo powiedzieć. Tylko parę osób wie coś więcej o zakonie. Myślałem, że jak powiem ci teraz prawdę, to zrozumiesz. Dasz mi czas. Moja siostra potrzebuje tej operacji. Jeżeli nie zbiorę odpowiedniej sumy do końca tego miesiąca, ona umrze. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. -Nagle usłyszeliśmy warkot silnika. Zza krzaków wybiegli jacyś ludzie. Zaraz, to... Wandale. Ale co oni u robią?- Jak mogłaś ich tu sprowadzić? Myślałem, że mogę ci ufać.- Wykrzyczał. Nie miałam pojęcia co powiedzieć. Przecież nikomu nie mówiłam, że idę się z nim spotkać. Otoczyli Czkawkę. Z łatwością powalił kilku naszych ludzi. Naszych najlepszych ludzi! Pewnie by uciekł, gdyby nie dostał strzałem od Heathery. Dostał w nogę, ale dalej walczył. Jednak już nie miał szans. Ta walka była skończona. Wrzucili ledwo przytomnego smoka do samochodu i zawieźli do bazy. Znaczy chyba, bo ja zostałam przy jeziorze, dalej nie wiedząc, co się stało. - Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś?!- Wykrzyczała do mnie Heathera. Rzadko, krzyczała.- On mógł cię zabić. Gdybyśmy się nie zjawili, to pewnie już nigdy byśmy cię nie spotkali. - On taki nie jest. Nie zabiłby mnie. - Skąd ta pewność? Bo ma chorą siostrę? Astrid zrozum to zabójca. Członek smoków. Przecież to smoki zabiły twojego wuja. Już o tym zapomniałaś? Po tych słowach przypomniałam sobie o swoim wuju. To prawda. Zabił go zakon. Tyle lat nienawidziłam tego zakonu, ale on wydawał się inny. Nie wiem czemu, ale chce mu pomóc. Tylko jak? Sorki, że trochę mnie nie było, ale miałem sporo roboty i nauki. Jak się podobał rozdział? Jak myślicie co się teraz stanie? Co zrobi Astrid? Rozdział 5. Wybór. Zabrali go do więzienia, a ja nie wiedziałam co robić. Chciałam mu pomóc, ale nie chciałam zdradzać Wandali. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Udałam się do siedziby mojej organizacji. Stamtąd szybko do więzienia. Odesłałam strażnika, żebyśmy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. - Czkawka ja...- Chciałam go przeprosić, ale mi przerwał. - Myślałem, że zrozumiesz, że jesteś inna. Że mogę ci zaufać. Dlaczego wtedy w moim domu, po prostu wyszłaś? Mogłaś mnie już wtedy złapać. - Posłuchaj, ja naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że oni mnie śledzą. Miałam być sama. Nikomu nie mówiłam, że chce się z tobą spotkać. Myślisz, że dla mnie łatwe jest rozmawianie z kimś z zakonu? Że dla mnie to przyjemność? Zamordowaliście mojego wujka- Kiedy to mówiłam, po policzku pociekła mi samotna łza. - Finn? Finn Hofferson to twój wujek?- Zaraz, skąd on znał imię mojego wujka? (Czkawka) Niewierze. Finn Hofferson to jej rodzina? Ale przecież Finn był w zakonie. Był jednym z najlepszych. Powinienem jej mówić prawdę? Chyba nie. Co by poczuła, gdybym powiedział jej, że był płatnym zabójca? Nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć. Nie mogę. - Znałeś go? Ty go zabiłeś? Był twoją ofiarą?!- Krzyczała. Rozumiem ją. Znaczy, chyba ją rozumiem. Nigdy nie byłem w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej jest ona. - W pewnym sensie go znałem- I co ja mam jej powiedzieć? "Twój wujem był płatnym zabójca i zginą w czasie jednej z akcji". Przecież ona by się załamała. - Mów, skąd go znałeś? - Był moim przyjacielem- Nie skłamałem, ale nie powiedziałem całej prawdy. To chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie. - On nigdy by się nie przyjaźnił z kimś takim. Jesteś tylko zwykłym zabójca. Zwyczajnym przestępcą, wyrzutkiem. Powinno się ciebie zabić- To, co mówiła, bolało mnie. Już nie raz mówiono mi takie rzeczy, ale z jej ust to bolało. Wstała i po prostu sobie poszła. Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Jak się stąd wydostać? Mam nadzieję, że Viggo coś wymyśli. (Astrid) Co ja sobie myślałam? Że jest inny? Że nie jest taki zły? Może to on właśnie zabił mojego wuja? Co ja mam zrobić? Niech ktoś mi powie. Tak nie da się żyć. Z jednej strony chce mu pomóc, a z drugiej chce go zabić. Idę przez bazę, ale na nic nie zwracałam uwagi, aż nagle wpadłam na kogoś. Tym kimś była Heathera. - Astrid? Wszystko w porządku?- Nie, wszystko jest nie tak. - Tak, oczywiście- Powiedziałam i sztucznie się uśmiechnęłam. Niestety ona dobrze mnie zna i mi nie uwierzyła. - Przecież widzę. Co się dzieje? - Pogadamy później. Teraz muszę coś załatwić- Powiedziałam i szybko wybiegłam na parking. Już wiem, co zrobię. Wsiadłam do samochodu i pojechałam. Gdzie? Do domu Czkawki. Chce porozmawiać z jego siostrą. Kiedy dojechałam, szybko wysiadłam z auta i zapukałam do drzwi domu. Czekałam dłuższą chwilę, aż otworzyła mi dziewczyna. Wyglądałam okropnie. Znaczy nie to, że była brzydka. Wręcz przeciwnie. Była bardzo ładna, ale przez chorobę wyglądała, jak wyglądała. - Dzień dobry, co panią sprowadza- Zapytała cicho. Chyba nawet rozmowa sprawiała jej trudność. - Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Jestem znajomą twojego brata- Dziewczyna wpuściła mnie do środka. Usiedliśmy przy sporym stole. - Więc o czym chcesz rozmawiać? - Czym zajmuje się twój brat? - Sprząta. Niewiele mówi o swojej pracy, ale stara się jak może, żeby niczego mi nie brakowało. Praktycznie nie śpi. Kiedy wraca z pracy, opiekuje się mną, a w wolnych chwilach szuka lepszej pracy. - A powiedz. By bardzo chorujesz?- Na to pytanie, w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy. Nie kryła tego. Jestem głupia. Po co o to pytałam. Przytuliłam dziewczynę. Ta wtuliła się w mnie i płakała cicho- Przepraszam, nie chciałam poruszać trudnego temat- Później porozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez godzinę. Powiedziałam dziewczynie, że jej brat wróci później. Pożegnałam się i wróciłam do domu. Muszę wybrać. Po tym, co powiedziała mi ta dziewczyna, chce mu pomóc. Dla mnie. Kiedy wyzdrowieje, znowu wrzucę go do więzienia. Tak zrobię. Tylko muszę obmyślić plan. 'Witam wszystkich. Przepraszam, że dawno mnie nie było. Miałem sporo na głowie. Ale nareszcie ferie więc mam sporo czasu. Mam nadzieję, że podoba się rozdział. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania